1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stamp making unit capable of easily making a stamp for a seal impression, a rubber stamp or the like for forming a required impression, and to a package for the stamp making unit.
2. Discussion
Previously, so-called stamp making apparatus or a seal-impression forming stamp making apparatus have been available on the market for forming a stamp for a seal impression or a rubber stamp (generally referred to as "stamps"). A stamp making unit for use in the foregoing apparatus consists of a stamping-surface forming member and a stock member for supporting the stamping-surface forming member. Each of the foregoing members is prepared as a separate individual member. The stamping-surface forming member consists of a base member and an ultraviolet-curing resin secured to the base member, the ultraviolet-curing resin forming the stamping surface. Although the ultraviolet-curing resin has inherent hardness and brittleness in a stationary state, the ultraviolet-curing resin is hardened and has tenacity when irradiated with ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet-curing resin, which is soluble with respect to water in a stationary state, becomes insoluble when irradiated with ultraviolet rays.
A stamp is made by using the foregoing stamp making apparatus by taking a negative film having an image to be stamped thereon by the exposing portion of the apparatus. The negative film is then used as a mask while the ultraviolet-curing resin of the stamp is exposed to ultraviolet rays. As a result of this exposing operation, the portion of the ultraviolet-curing resin corresponding to the image to be stamped is hardened. A brush or the like is then used to sweep the portion of the ultraviolet-curing resin which has not been hardened while the ultraviolet-curing resin is immersed in water. Generally, the ultraviolet-curing resin is again irradiated with ultraviolet rays to stabilize the stamping surface. Then, the stamping-surface forming member is attached to the stamp base thereby forming the stamp.
However, the conventional method of forming the stamp involves a complicated operation taking a long time to completely sweep the non-cured portions of the ultraviolet-curing resin due to the non-cured portions having the inherent hardness and brittleness. Furthermore, an unskilled operator using the brush sometimes excessively rubs the surface of the cured portions, thus causing the cured portions to be damaged. Moreover, the rough-surface areas (portions for keeping ink on the stamping surface and prevent it from shedding) of the hardened portions, to which ink adheres, can be undesirably erased into flat shapes.
By employing ultraviolet-curing resin of a gel type when not cured, the foregoing problems can be overcome. However, the gel type ultraviolet-curing resin must be appropriately protected before it is hardened. Moreover, it is preferable that a method for removing the non-cured portions of the ultraviolet-curing resin be employed that suits the characteristics of the gel.
The photosensitive resin of the foregoing type deteriorates if it is not in contact with oxygen (respiration) or if it is allowed to stand at high temperatures. That is, if the foregoing photosensitive resin is stored in a sealed state, it can be undesirably cured or its sensitivity with respect to light deteriorated.